futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (2050)
Events Before 2020 *Russia accepts Georgia and Azerbaijan as part if it follow by their willing request , NATO peacekeeping forces dissolve, and Iran becomes a new world power. *China asserts more influence over Asia, economic growth slows, but finally collapses and dissolves into many smaller countries. *NATO tries to expands to include Ukraine and Poland, but dissolves because of internal issues and follows the collapse of the USA. *Whole ASIA will be afraid of being controlled by China. * 2023 *The USA start to recover from a worst crisis in the history, and continues to spread its influence in Central Asia, but no longer a super power in the world. *Azerbaijan, Georgia and Armenia join Russia. *North and South Korea open a Unification Dialogue after years of being used and controlled by China and USA. 2025 *Iraq and Afghanistan become fully independent, though controlled de facto by the USA. *Chinese's population growth slows further. *Russia is shocked by Chechen uprising. *The USA takes limited military action against Pakistan, bombing it. *Pakistan does not respond. *Russian growth booms again after decades of slow growth. *The territory of Greenland joins Russia. *Ireland is invaded by Britain which intends to give it total independence immediately after conquering to halt the IRA, Ireland joins NATO. *Sweden and Finland, threatened by Russia, join NATO. *Mexico talking with NATO for associate partnership. *Bosnia and Herzegovina, Macedonia and Yugoslavia join NATO. * Israel invades Jordan Syria and Lebanon thanks to used weapons. 2020-2025 *Montenegro and Moldova join NATO. *Russian economy, with Russian peak oil reached and no stable income, and with gradual loss of exports to NATO economies, stabilizes at a nervously low rate. *Chinese growth slows. *As an experimental action, North and South Korea practice a single ideology in a small reigion. It is "hybrid socialism" which includes economic limitations and civic freedoms. It is successful. 2016-2020 *Korea unites. *Turkey has grown in economic and military power. *Japan abolishes its WWII-age limitations in the ceremonial move of intervening with the foreign affairs of Korea, which is attacked by far-left guerrillas, militarily. *Russia and China have slowed, and nearly stopped, growth. 2020-2030 *Russian's population growth is positive due to its policy to accept more people from other countries to migrate in. *With decaying influence, Brazil is now nothing more than a middle power. *Chinese growth stops. *Poland and Turkey are now developed countries, since they exploit the economy of the ex-USSR. *The Russian Federation become a super power once again. *China disbands. It is chaotic. *More than 2/3 of China's population disappears after being attacked by a nuke bombs rain by Japan. *Many minor countries attempt to take some profits. Indonesia becomes a new power, Vietnam becomes bother country to Japan and Indonesia, forming a new allies power in Asia including Japan, India, Indonesia, Vietnam,.... * After North and South unification, Korea is now a powerful country. And it may allies with a couple of large countries in the old China after the collapse of China. 2030-2040 *Japan, Turkey and Poland now world powers. *World economy flourishes without the control of the USA. Pre-War All sides make delicate deployments. Turkey and Poland form the new Central Powers, which aims to thrust East and exploit Russia and western China. The USA and Japan make an alliance named the Pacific Alliance, aiming to spread in both directions. The War World War Three officially began with Turkey's now-nuclear missiles launched at American and British satellites in space, on Christmas 2049. Immediately, the USA declares war on Turkey once the attack is analyzed. The Sides The Eurasian Powers includes Turkey's vast territory, stretching from Northern Iraq, Syria, the Caucaucus, up to other parts of Central Russia and former Yugoslavia. Poland has a large country, from its own to Western Russia. The Eastern European states are also members of the coalition. Iraq, Iran, Syria, and Libya are military supporters of the Powers, as are the other Middle Eastern and North African dominions of Turkey. In Asia, Pakistan and Afghanistan are military supporters. Many other Islamic Asian states are spiritually supportive. The Pacific Alliance constitutes the Western European states, the USA, Mexico and South America as well as Japan, whose territory consists of Eastern China. Japan has dominions in SouthEast Asia as well as the semi-independent ally of India. Beginning Category:World War III